


Maui & Tui's Passion for Love and Life

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, M/M, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Ever since Moana became chief of Motunui, Tui has had more time to do things he used to do before he was chief for a time.  While he enjoys spending time with his daughter and his wife Sina as well as everyone else in the village, Tui feels like something else is missing from his life.  Unbeknownst to Tui, everyone's favorite hero, demigod and lovable trickster at heart Maui has been watching Tui with anticipation and excitement while devoting his time to helping Moana and the people of Motunui.  Both Tui and Maui realize that the only way to know if there's any chemistry between them is to take a chance and see where it takes them.
Relationships: Maui & Tui Waialiki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Maui & Tui's Passion for Love and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and characters belong to the team at Disney that made the 2016 film Moana. Any characters made for this fanfiction story are of my creation. Side note: The story starts with Moana and her people back on the island on Motunui after their voyage.

Life in Motunui has been better then ever since Moana had became chief after her father Tui retired long after she and Maui returned Te Fiti's heart. The island and the ocean became plentiful and full of life and the villagers couldn't be more happy especially now that they're able to voyage beyond the island and explore what's out there. But for Tui, he felt like something was missing despite the fact that he still had his loving daughter, his caring wife Sina and the entire village. 

As he was lost in deep thought, a voice had broken through Tui's train of thought, "Everything alright honey." Tui turned around to see that it was Sina wearing a look of concern and worry on her face. "Yeah I'm alright love," replied Tui. "It's just that, I feel like something is still missing from my life but I can't quite put my finger on it." "I had that feeling love that it'd be the one thing that was bothering you," said Sina. "Of course, you're not the only one who has this feeling." "Really Sina, who else is feeling the same way I am," Tui inquired.

"Your answer is right over there dear," Sina said as she pointed in Maui's direction as he was preoccupied with teaching the little ones how to dance. "Maui, he's the one who's feeling the same way I am," said Tui. "How's that possible?" Sina stated, "Maui told me himself." "He was saying that he has a major crush on you but was worried that he'd have no chance given that you were already spoken for." 

"Are you saying that Maui's madly in love with me?" asked Tui. "Why didn't he say anything to me about it?" "Maui's afraid that you might not have the same feelings towards him or worse he's scared you might reject him if he told you that he loved you," Sina stated. "Of course the only way you'll know how you and Maui feel about each other is to spend time with one another." "In fact, I don't mind if you two started a relationship together as long you're both honest with each other, that and you still devote enough time to me and Moana." "Ok, I'll do it, I'll tell Maui how I feel about him," Tui told Sina. 

Sina said, "It looks like you got a chance to do so because here he comes." Tui turns around and see Maui change back into his human form after flying some of the kids on his back as a giant bird. Tui says, "Say Maui, any chance we can talk in private please." "Sure Tui, no problem," Maui says before leading him down to the grotto that was hidden behind the trees.

While they were admiring the beauty and majesty of the waterfall and everything else in the hidden grotto, Tui decided to break the ice, "I don't know how to say this but here goes, ever since you started living among us on Motunui life has gotten more sweeter than ever; more so everyone's loved how you contributed to making our lives better." "And yet, anytime I see you walking around the village with the little ones running up to you hoping you'd play with them I get butterflies in my tummy just watching your pecs bounce up and down like crazy." "I guess what I'm trying to say is that...Maui, I'm in deep love with you." "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Maui looks at Tui slightly speechless for a split second and then confesses to him, "Wow, didn't expect that but I was hoping you'd ask me." "It would truly be my honor to be your devoted and passionate boyfriend." With that being said Tui jumped into Maui's arms and hugged him tightly before affectionately nuzzling him. As they were nuzzling, Maui decided to take it further by kissing Tui on the lips and allowing his tongue to explore the inside of Tui's mouth. Tui pushed the boundaries even further by running his hands all over Maui's body while pulling off both their skirts exposing their lower bodies including their dicks. Before you knew it, Tui climbed on top of Maui, inserted Maui's dick inside himself and began to ride him eliciting moans and groans from each other as Maui bucked his hips while holding Tui in place.

Then Maui did the same thing to Tui continuing their private escapade like two horny muscle orcs in heat. This kept going back and forth till Tui decided that he and Maui should suck each other off via the 69 position. Deeper and deeper they sucked each other while grabbing each other from the rear end while they were in the middle of their major climax. Then before you can say anything, Tui mounted Maui from the back and humped him real rough forcing Maui to moan and grunt real loud begging for more. Maui decided to return the favor and do the same to Tui making him beg for more. 

The intensity was so fierce that they knew that they were reaching their climax. Back and forth Tui and Maui humped each other so intensely that the earth under their began to quake and before you knew it, they both moaned so loud having reached their climax together that cum splashed all over their bodies causing them to collapse to the ground panting with Maui on top of Tui; the both of them enjoying a peaceful afterglow. With what little strength he had Maui lifted Tui into his arms and carried him over to the little pool that was gleaming with moonlight then placed him in the pool before getting in with him. 

After placing an arm around Tui, Maui said, "So my love, how'd you enjoy our escapade?" Tui replied, "Not only was it intense but it was truly beautiful." "Having did that I realized that you were what was missing in my life for all these years." Maui said, "I'm glad that you think that way because the fact of the matter is this...I love you Tui and I always will." Felling full of pride Tui said, "And I love you Maui with all my heart." With nothing left between them to say Maui and Tui kissed each other passionately while they remained in the pool in the hidden grotto underneath the glow of the beautiful and majestic moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed viewing and reading Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming up and I can use some ideas on how to write it out.


End file.
